AUN HAY LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD
by Darcyi
Summary: Una vez alguien dijo nunca mires hacia a tras porque si no el pasado te arrastrara una vez más a lo que un día fue ;-Solo un día – responde el – y después de hoy... Entregaras mi cabeza para traer la paz que tanto deseas en la galaxia- finaliza, abro mis ojos sorprendida ¿Qué está pasando? Ben… No… ONESHOT. ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO SEXUAL Los eventos tendrían lugar después de TLJ.


Hola primero que nada quiero agradecer a quienes le dan la oportunidad a esta historia, la verdad es difícil, no les mentiré me dan muchísimos nervios cada que estoy escribiendo algo de no poder transmitir la historia tal cual me la planteo en mi cabeza.

Sin Más espero que disfruten este capítulo y para quienes no lo sepan, actualmente estoy escribiendo el fanfic titulado Atlantis ( les dejo el link : s/12839205/1/ATLANTIS ) para quienes quieran seguir leyendo más de nuestro Shipp.

Declaro que los personajes NO me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney y LucasFilm.

Sin mayor preámbulo disfruten del capítulo.

Hasta luego queridos Lectores y Lectoras :D

PD. Esta canción me encanto pues me ayudo con algunas ideas mientras escribía este ONE SHOT

watch?v=zRoTMqdtm1I

 **CAPÍTULO UNICO**

 **"AUN HAY LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD"**

 **REY POV**

Te pedí que no lo hicieras… te ofrecí un camino distinto, uno en donde hay luz pero tú decidiste sumergirte en la oscuridad y yo…. Yo no puedo seguirte a ese lugar

-Por favor , no hagas esto Ben, Por favor no tomes este camino – las palabras fluyen como si de agua se tratara, realmente quiero que venga conmigo, deseo regresar con él a mi lado, observo como su mirada cambia, demuestra decepción , ¿Por qué?.

-Deja de resistirte- me dice con un tono de voz que refleja su molestia -¡Vamos!- me grita mientras hace puños sus manos, siento una punzada en el pecho, no puedo seguirlo, yo… no puedo ir por ese camino, me observa mientras da un par de pasos en mi dirección – Tú no eres nada- dice sin piedad – Pero no para mí – finaliza mientras me ve con esos ojos… esa mirada, Sé que Ben Solo sigue ahí – Por favor – sale de sus labios mientras estira la mano y sonríe amargamente de medio lado, su mirada se encuentra con la mía, siento mis ojos llenarse de agua, algo en mi quiere tomar su mano y permanecer a su lado , pero … Si quiero salvar a Ben debo deshacerme de Kylo Ren.

 **-** No puedo seguir ese camino Ben…-

 **OCHO MESES DESPUÉS**

Han pasado más de ocho meses desde los eventos que tuvieron lugar en el Supremacy, ese día se perdieron muchas cosas, miembros valiosos para la Resistencia quienes dieron su vida sin dudarlo un instante para defender la causa con el único propósito de finalmente traer la paz que la galaxia continua necesitando, ese día perdimos a uno de los Jedi más poderosos quien decidió comprarnos tiempo para emprender nuestra huida y enfrentar el resultado de sus malas decisiones como maestra y yo… Ese día perdí a Ben.

Agito mi cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos, continuo mirando a través de la ventana mientras viajamos a la velocidad de la luz en la nave de la Resistencia, esta vez con destino a aun lugar que conozco muy bien Jakku.

-Rey- me llama Poe sacándome de mis pensamientos

-hey, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras me doy la vuelta quedando ambos frente a frente

-el General quiere charlar contigo – dice casual mientras me ve, sus ojos delatan sus dudas, sé que algo pasa, sé que tiene dudas

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo cierto? –le digo provocando en este una cara de sorpresa seguida de una sonrisa

-¿Soy tan evidente? –pregunta mientras deja escapar una risa

-Algo…- confieso mientras cruzo mis brazos y no puedo evitar reír - ¿Qué es?- digo finalmente

-No es nada…. No creo que sea tiempo de preguntarlo – dice el con una cara más seria sin perder ese estilo tan despreocupado y rebelde que le caracteriza

-No deberías de provocar inquietudes en una mujer – le digo en broma – podemos ser peligrosas ¿Qué acaso Leía nunca te lo ha dicho?- digo bromeando, no puede evitar ocultar una sonrisa seguida de una mirada melancólica

-No creerías si te dijera que quien me lo advirtió fue la Almirante a la que ose desafiar – confiesa mientras se mete las manos a los bolsillos, _demonios_ pienso creo que toque un tema sensible – pero eso no importa ahora – articula recuperándose rápidamente de aquello – el General requiere de la presencia de la Jedi Rey y yo soy un simple mensajero, así que vamos – dice mientras me indica el camino

-Increíble – le digo burlonamente mientras paso a su costado con dirección a la sala de control – no necesito que me guies sé a dónde debo de ir

-y no lo dudo, solo te recuerdo que voy en la misma dirección – dice burlonamente

Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando acerca de las estrategias de batalla, la resistencia había podido establecer una conexión con un individuo que hasta el momento solo la General Leía sabia nombre y ubicación. Una vez terminada aquella charla todos nos dispusimos a retirarnos hasta que la escuche llamar mi nombre:

-Rey- me llamo capturando mi atención y haciendo detuviera mi andar

-¿Qué pasa Leía?- le pregunte mientras me aproximaba a donde se encontraba sentada

\- hay algo que tengo que discutir contigo a solas –susurro mientras observaba como la última de las personas abandonaba la habitación seguida del sonido de la puerta cerrándose

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte intrigaba nuevamente ante aquel comportamiento – ¿hay algo más que necesite saber?-

-Si…- Dice mientras deja escapar un suspiro con pesar, veo sus ojos y ahí está esa mirada melancólica y profunda… ¿Ya lo ha decidido acaso?- sabes que vamos a Jakku- comienza mientras toma mi mano

-Lose Leía, pero ¿Qué hay con eso? – pregunto confundida una vez más

-¿Qué harías si te encomendara una de las misiones más duras que se te pudieran asignar? –pregunta mientras hace una pausa, como si buscara las palabras apropiadas para lo que está a punto de decir

-la tomaría sin dudar, yo tome una decisión de apoyar la causa, la resistencia y acabar de una vez por todas con la legión de terror que ha representado la primera orden- digo segura

-Incluso si esa misión implicase terminar con la vida de Kylo Ren- dice en seco, por unos segundos me quedo sin palabras, no salen, siento como si mi corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal, como si mi facilidad para respirar se dificultara con cada segundo que pasa –Tranquila- me dice mientras acaricia mis manos y es cuando finalmente me doy cuenta de algo…. Estoy temblando – no tienes que darme una respuesta ahora mismo- comienza a hablar una vez más – sé que es una decisión difícil para ti-

-Pero es tu hijo- susurro cuando finalmente puedo articular palabra alguna, sonríe amargamente mientras acaricia mi mejilla y responde

-Mi hijo se ha ido – dice con amargura – no solo he perdido a Han sino también por mi debilidad y malas decisiones he perdido el tesoro más preciado de una madre… Su hijo – finaliza con pesar

-Yo… vi luz en el, es cuestión de tiempo solo necesita darse cuenta de la verdad- digo en un intento desesperado de hacerla entrar en razón

-Sabes mejor que nadie que la Caída de la Primera Orden es inminente, hemos logrado mucho en estos meses gracias a tu esmero y esfuerzo, pero…- dice mientras hace una larga pausa

-¿pero qué?- pregunto con un hilo de voz

-A cambio de todas las alianzas para derrocar a la Primera Orden me han pedido la cabeza del Supremo Líder…. De mi hijo – dice con lágrimas en los ojos

-Leía… No- digo horrorizada – ¿Cómo pudiste prometer algo así?- le pregunto con hastío, me ha decepcionado ha roto mi corazón ¿Cómo pudo apostar la vida de Ben en esto? Pero antes de tener cualquier impulso de estupidez e inmadurez, intento tranquilizarme, muerdo fuertemente mis labios hasta que el sabor a hierro pronto hace acto de presencia

-REY- llama mi nombre alarmada mientras saca una pequeña servilleta y me limpia con ella

-Estoy bien- digo suavemente mientras parto su mano- no te preocupes es solo… ¿Por qué Lea... Porque apostar la vida de Ben en esto? - pregunto de nuevo

-Porque es lo que debe hacerse por el bien de la Galaxia- responde – ya no importa más que es lo que quiera yo- continua- cosas como los sentimientos de madre no pueden interferir nuevamente – responde con pesar –Mi hijo… Ben… y Han… se han ido para siempre – finaliza

-Aún hay luz en el – digo nuevamente mientras me pongo de pie y salgo de la habitación.

Salgo de la habitación y camino con destino a la mía tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permite, siento lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas pero nada me importa , necesito llegar ahí, necesito hacer contacto con el … una vez más. Escucho el sonido de la escotilla abrirse inmediatamente después de pararme frente a mi puerta, ingreso el código de seguridad y me aseguro que nadie pueda entrar a menos que lo permita, comienzo a dar vueltas por toda la habitación intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que estoy a punto de hacer ¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer algo sin hacerlo? Me pregunto mientras utilizo mis manos para abrazarme a mí misma, siento la desesperación invadirme, no, no estoy preparada para decirle adiós, no puedo

-Ben- lo llamo finalmente considerando todas las posibilidades, entre ellas que no responda jamás, siento que algo tiembla, " _es el lazo"_ pienso inmediatamente si lo permite podre verlo una vez más

-Rey – llama mi nombre mientras lo observo, parado frente a mí con esa mirada tan profunda -¿Por qué estas llamándome? –Pregunta confundido mientras se aproxima a mí - ¿Qué es lo quieres? –pregunta sin rodeos, siento una punzada ante aquella actitud a la defensiva que demuestra ante mí, no sé ni por donde comenzar, todos estos meses desee tanto verlo, y ahora… no tengo idea de que hacer

-Ben…- articulo su nombre nuevamente cuando este me interrumpe tajantemente

-Ese es mi viejo nombre –dice el sin misericordia – y ese hombre como su nombre, ambos se fueron para siempre- finaliza

-No eso no es verdad – digo con furor –sigue ahí aun puedo sentirlo, aun siento el conflicto en ti Kylo Ren-

-Estas equivocada Rey- dice con un tono de voz seguro pero no tan rudo – Es tarde ese hombre se ha ido para siempre –

-No sé qué sigue ahí en alguna parte-

-No puedes salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvado- dice sin tapujos

-Lose- respondo con pesar – aun no es tarde Ben- digo nuevamente, observo como su cuerpo se estremece con solo escuchar ser llamado ante aquel nombre - ¿No ha corrido demasiada sangre inocente por nada?- le cuestiono mientras me aproximo a él quedando a centímetros de distancia

-Ven conmigo- dice una vez más mientras coloca una de sus manos en mi rostro –aún podemos gobernar juntos la Galaxia –

-No puedo hacerlo Ben…- digo en un susurro mientras siento como las lágrimas comienza a acumularse en mis ojos, " _no soy tan débil que demonios me pasa, rey tú no eres así guarda compostura no te dejes llevar por estos sentimientos"_ me digo a mi misma mientras observo como su mirada comienza a inquietarse ante mis reacciones, su dedo aleja aquellas lagrimas que amenazan con rodar por mis mejillas

-No llores- me dice en un susurro mientras acaricia mi mejilla –no llores por mí – dice nuevamente

-Tienes que alejarte de ese camino de sombras y oscuridad- le suplico mientras coloco mis manos en su pecho –haz esto por mi… por favor yo puedo estar contigo para siempre –le aseguro mientras me sujeto de sus prendas – por favor- susurro nuevamente

-No hagas esto Rey- dice el en un susurro –No puedo hacerlo, es mejor que no continuemos esta manera – dice mientras se separa de mí, retira mis manos con gentileza y se aparta dándome la espalda

-no te vayas- le pido mientras me acerco a el – aún no hemos terminado de hablar – le recuerdo

-Mientras no tengas la intención de unirte a mí, no creo que haya nada más que discutir- dice mientras se voltea a verme, sus ojos y los míos vuelven a entrar en contacto, esa mirada tan profunda y penetrante como siempre, Ben… sé que aún hay luz en ti, tienes que entender eso… voy a esperar pero ahora mismo no hay tiempo para eso

-Ben…- le llamo en un último intento de detenerlo – ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella vez en el Supremacy?- le cuestiono mientras le observo mover su cabeza en sentido afirmativo, no dice ni una sola palabra – Me dijiste claramente que yo no era nada…- digo mientras hago una pausa- pero no para ti – finalizo mientras me acerco a él y tomo su mano

-Rey...- susurra mi nombre mientras sostiene gentilmente mi mano

-Es exactamente lo mismo para mí, Ben para mi tienes un significado que aún no logro poner en palabras –confieso – por favor… aléjate de todo y ven conmigo – le pido de nuevo

-Las cosas no son tan sencillas como tú lo crees- dice finalmente

-¿Qué es lo difícil?- pregunto intentando encontrar una abertura, necesito que venga a mi lado, no puedo dejar que lo usen como ofrenda de paz

-Esto –dice mientras señala nuestras manos – Realmente deseaba que te quedaras a mi lado, aun cuando soy un monstruo para ti y para los demás- confiesa mientras continua mirándome a los ojo, poso mi mano libre en su mejilla y observo como cierra sus ojos, ninguno de los dos articula palabra alguna, yo me limito a contemplar aquella vista y el parece disfrutar de nuestro contacto.

-No quiero que acabemos así…- susurro –yo he… escuchado la historia de tu abuelo y abuela- susurro mientras lo veo abrir los ojos alarmado –Está bien… -digo con un tono de voz suave intentando tranquilizarlo – Sé que para ellos las cosas no fueron bien – continuo

-El perdió a la mujer que amaba para siempre – responde Kylo mientras desvía la vista

-Lose- respondo – Sé que el era un Jedi…. Que antes de todo esto… cuando alguna vez existió la democracia… Una república donde las personas Vivian en paz, un joven se enamoró de una princesa, y aun cuando su amor era prohibido…-

-Ellos decidieron continuar escondiéndolo de todo y de todos – me interrumpe Kylo mientras acerca nuestros cuerpos, siento como su mano libre rodea mi cintura y como gentilmente suelta el agarre de nuestras manos para dejar descansar está en mi mejilla

-Excepto de su maestro quien fue cómplice de aquel amor prohibido- continuo yo mientras me pierdo en su mirar

-El mismo que lo traiciono- dice el con algo de malicia en sus palabras

-No- le contradigo – Solo intento detener a su preciado alumno quien había sido corrompido por el lado oscuro, engañado por el miedo – finalizo, siento como todo su cuerpo se tensa

-Pero el actuar de su maestro le hizo perder a la mujer que amaba – dice el

-No- contradigo una vez más –fueron sus miedos y la oscuridad que le rodeo lo que le hizo perder a la mujer que amaba –finalizo

-Nosotros no tenemos que ser como ellos – le susurro mientras cierro mis ojos y recargo mi frente en su pecho – aun no es tarde Ben…- susurro una vez más

El tiempo pasa y ninguno de los dos dice más nada, en la soledad de aquella habitación, rodeados únicamente de la luz de las Galaxia, con la compañía de ambos e intentando descubrir que vamos hacer ahora.

-Tengo que irme – susurra…

-No te vayas – le pido, el miedo comienza a invadirme por primera vez soy yo quien no quiere dejarlo ir, las palabras de Leía resuenan en mi Cabeza _"para derrocar a la Primera Orden me han pedido la cabeza del Supremo Líder…. De mi hijo"_

-aun no puedo dejarte ir- digo mientras le tomo de su traje y estampo mis labios con los suyos, inmediatamente me aparta y me mira con sorpresa

-¿Qué está pasando Rey?- pregunta confundido -Esta no eres tú y lo sabes-

Las palabras simplemente no salen de mi boca, no pretendo traicionar a la Resistencia pero no estoy preparada para despedirme de él, no estoy lista para resignarme al hecho de saber que en esta galaxia la presencia de Kylo Ren no… de Ben se extinguirá para siempre.

-Necesito verte ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto en un intento desesperado de verlo, de detenerlo

-Sabes que no puedo decírtelo –dice mientras continua abrazándome

-No voy a decirle a nadie – le aseguro –solo necesito verte… a ti – confieso finalmente, no es debilidad lo que estoy mostrando, sin embargo la idea de que Ben desaparezca yo… no puedo… no puedo entregarlo

-No puedo hacerlo Rey… Sabemos que esto no está bien – dice mientras pega su frente con la mía –Nuestra historia no es la de mi Abuela y la abuela –dice finalmente, Siento como sus labios rosan los míos dudoso, esperando señal de rechazo alguno de mi parte

\- está bien – susurro mientras sujeto sus mejillas y acerco nuestros labios , cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar, siento sus manos rodear mi cuerpo , el beso se vuelve más íntimo es torpe al principio debido a la inexperiencia de ambos pero poco a poco se torna en uno más agresivo, la necesidad del uno por el otro crece , cuando finalmente nos separamos por falta de aire, observo las mejillas de Ben están sonrojadas y sus cabellos se han pegado a su rostro por causa del sudor… espera ¿Sudor? – Ben… - le llamo mientras lo observo verme, como si intentara memorizar algo

-Ahora más que nunca quiero que vengas conmigo – me susurra al oído – No tienes idea de lo que despiertas en mí – finaliza mientras esconde su rostro en mi cuello, puedo sentir su respiración, como esta me hace cosquillas, me hace olvidar por un instante de nuestra realidad

-No puedo ir- le recuerdo

-Lose…- responde – Lose… Necesito irme Rey- me recuerda finalmente mientras continua con sus rostro escondido en mi cuello

-Lose- respondo con la voz quebrada…- Lose – respondo mientras siento como nuestro lazo se rompe y en medio de la nada desaparece una vez más el caballero de la noche.

Siento como si algo en mí se rompiera, yo… no pude decir nada, quería salvarlo, quería impedir que alguien más tomara su vida, pero todo lo que pude hacer es tentar este lazo que nos une pero eso y la nada son lo mismo, Ben… solo deseo que la fuerza este contigo.

 **DOS MESES MÁS TARDE**

 **AHCH- TO**

Han pasado dos meses desde la última vez que tuve contacto alguno con Ben, desde entonces no me ha permitido tener acceso a él ni una sola vez, pero sé que aún vive, la primera orden está a punto de caer, todos lo sabemos podemos sentirlo en el aire cada uno de los miembros de la resistencia quienes han entregado todo por la causa, después de años de guerra que ha cobrado miles de vidas inocentes da los resultados esperados, está a punto de caer el reinado de la oscuridad, es momento de que la luz ascienda por toda la galaxia.

Camino a través de la orilla de la isla, siento una sensación agradable cuando mis pies entrar en contacto con el agua, me siento mientras observo el atardecer me hace sentir tan melancolía y me resulta imposible no pensar en el maestro Luke, dejo escapar un suspiro y luego de un par de minutos opto por retirarme del lugar, continuo absorta en mis pensamientos hasta que de nuevo siento esa tensión que se crea solo cuando Kylo Ren intenta contactarse conmigo

-Rey – escucho su voz llamándome por mi nombre, involuntariamente me giro para todos lados y no lo veo

-Ben…- respondo mientras continuo buscándolo -no puedo verte- digo alarmada

-Está bien… - dice el mientras comienzo a escuchar el sonido de alguien aproximándose a mis espaldas, me giro rápidamente y ahí está el

\- Ben –llamo su nombre una vez más mientras me acerco a el – ¿porque mantuviste el lazo entre nosotros tanto tiempo bloqueado?- pregunto con molestia, su rostro me ve extrañado y responde

-Todo este tiempo creí que habías sido tu- dice en voz baja mientras desvía la mirada – yo fui quien estuvo intentando contactarse contigo y al no tener respuesta yo….actué de esta manera imprudente y comencé a buscarte- confiesa

-¿Qué?- articulo incrédula…- No puede ser… ¿eres realmente tu Ben…? –Pregunto mientras me acerco a él y toco sus mejillas – eres tú – digo en un susurro mientras sonrió y siento como sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo

-Si…- responde tan serio como siempre- soy un hombre tan poco confiable y tan inestable que después de despedirnos aquel día y no poder sentirte solo ordene que te buscaran – confiesa

-Ben…- le llamo por su nombre mientras le veo a los ojos - ¿has tomado tu decisión?- pregunto

-No hablemos de eso ahora Rey- me pide mientras toma mi mano y deposita un beso en ellas – yo me rehusó a permitir que aquella historia se repita con nosotros – dice con un tono de voz que demuestra seguridad

-Nosotros no somos ellos- le recuerdo –aun no es tarde – le recuerdo

Ninguno de los dos articula palabra alguna después de lo que ambos nos hemos dicho, continua sujetando mis manos y yo me aferro a la idea de que desista de sus deseos de gobernar la galaxia, porque al final del día sé que no es lo que Ben realmente quiere.

-¿Que tanto piensas? –Pregunta mientras me ve fijamente- ¿sigues preguntándote si dejare de lado la Primera Orden?-

-No…- le miento mientras me separo de él y suelo su mano

-Rey…- me llama serio por mi nombre –Rey…- me vuelve a llamar pero esta vez sujeta mi mano y me obliga a verle – Solo por hoy olvidemos quienes somos – me pide mientras deposita un beso en mis labios, siento como una lagrima se escapa de mis ojos recorriendo mis mejillas – Solo por hoy Olvidemos que soy Kylo Ren y que tu… Tú eres un miembro de la resistencia – me susurra cuando nos separamos por falta de aire

-Solo un día – le respondo con los ojos cerrados mientras siento como pega su frente con la mía

-Solo un día – responde el – y después de hoy... Entregaras mi cabeza para traer la paz que tanto deseas en la galaxia- finaliza, abro mis ojos sorprendida ¿Qué está pasando? Ben… No…

-¿Es una broma cierto?- pregunto incrédula – no puedes estar hablando enserio Ben- digo alterada

-Rey…- Me llama , yo no, él no puede hacer eso, no puede dejarme sola – ¡Rey!- me grita llamando finalmente mi atención, sujeta mi rostro entre sus manos y sonríe de medio lado – Escúchame por favor querida – me pide mientras cierra sus ojos por algunos segundos y deja escapar un largo suspiro – Hace un tiempo había tomado esta decisión y no habrá nada que me haga cambiar, en esta vida… ya no hay oportunidad para alguien como yo – confiesa

-No es tarde Ben, puedes estará mi lado- digo inmediatamente

-Es inútil- dice mientras aparta uno de mis mechones que cae – mientras yo viva representare una amenaza y constantemente intentaran matarme- dice el , no percibo arrepentimiento alguno

-Has tomado tu decisión – pregunto con un hilo de voz, mientras las lágrimas comienzan a brotar sin permiso

-He tomado mi decisión – responde mientras me envuelve en sus brazos

 **KYLO REN POV**

Había tomado mi decisión, era consiente que no le haría ninguna gracia a rey, el verla de esta manera llorando, desmoronándose frente a mí me hacía sentir en mi pecho una presión de asfixia, me dolía, no quería verla de esta manera. La deje desahogarse por un rato mientras contemplaba aquel atardecer, era tan bello el sonido de las olas rompiéndose al chocar con las rocas, la brisa cálida que caía sobre mi rostro y la vista perfecta de aquellos solos escondiéndose, era un buen recuerdo para antes de morir.

-Rey- llame su nombre después de algunos minutos – Rey, mírame – le pedí amablemente- tus ojos están tan rojos – le susurre mientras limpiaba el resto de las lágrimas que habían descendido por todo su rostro – ¿porque lloras así por un ser tan despreciable como yo? – le pregunto mientras me acerco a sus labios

-Porque te amo- responde al mismo tiempo que sella sus palabras con mis labios, siento como si mi corazón fuera a salirse de su lugar, una corriente eléctrica envuelve mi cuerpo y me hace desear poseerla ahí mismo , ese es mi último deseo, pasar el último día de mi vida al lado de ella.

-Rey…- le llamo cuando finalmente nos separamos por falta de aire, me ve a los ojos esperando escuchar lo que tengo que decirle – tengo un último deseo –

-Deja de hablarme como si fueras a morir – dice ella con su voz quebrada

-Quiero que me dejes pasar la noche contigo – le susurró al oído, siento como su cuerpo se tensa cuando termino mi petición, inmediatamente busco su rostro esperando ver la respuesta estampada en el, quizá me excedí soy tan imprudente… siempre lo soy cuando se trata de ella, olvido por completo la brecha de edades que nos separa.

-Ben yo…- siento como sus palabras suenan vacilantes, hay duda en ella, no pienso forzar nuestra última vez juntos, no pienso tomar lo más precioso de ella a la fuerza

-Escucha no tienes que hacer nada, no te preocupes Rey – digo rápidamente

-NO- dice inmediatamente – No es eso Ben…- responde mientras se lleva la mano a la boca – Yo… Yo quiero estar contigo –Susurra, aquellas palabras me hacen sentir Feliz, yo…

-Rey…- Le llamo de nuevo – con solo saber eso me has hecho el hombre más dichoso de la galaxia- le confieso – no necesitas hacer nada que no quieras querida – le confieso mientras le doy un beso en su frente – el tenerte de esta manera es más que suficiente para mí- finalizo

-Ben…yo... Yo quiero estar contigo –dice mientras sujeta fuertemente mis manos –No soy ninguna niña –continua mientras hace una pausa – es solo que… nunca he estado con ningún otro hombre – finaliza mientras evade mi mirada

-Y yo jamás he estado con mujer alguna –le confieso – así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte , solo confía en mí – finalizo mientras la tomo en mis brazos, observo su rostro de sorpresa – todo va a estar bien – le susurró al oído mientras observo como envuelve sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y deja descansar su cabeza en mi pecho, comienzo mi marcha en dirección a mi hangar, acciono la escotilla y escuchamos el sonido de la rampa descendiendo, comienzo mi marcha mientras escucho el ruido que esta hace al cerrarse tras de mí, rey continua observándome, no me ha perdido en ningún instante de vista, nos dirijo a ambos a mi habitación donde descansa una cama grande cubierta de sabanas negras, la ventana permite que los rayos que quedan del atardecer proyecten una escena hermosa

-Ben…- me llama finalmente cuando entramos a mi cuarto

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado

-No quiero que desaparezcas – dice mientras acaricia mi mejilla donde descansa mi cicatriz – no puedo creer que te haya dejado esta cicatriz de un golpe –dice con pesar

-No es nada- le respondo – no tienes que preocuparte por eso – comienzo a caminar en dirección a la cama con ella en mis brazos, con cada paso que doy comienzo a sentir como el ritmo de mi corazón comienza a incrementarse, " _la deseo … quiero a esta mujer a mi lado_ "pienso, la bajo de mis brazo y observo como se sienta a la orilla de la cama, me ve por algunos segundos y toma mi mano, ninguno de los dos dice nada , el silencio de la habitación y de las olas chocando contra las rocas de la isla son los únicos sonidos que pueden ser escuchados , me acerco poco a poco a ella en busca de sus labios

-No tengas miedo- le susurro mientras sello mis palabras encontrándome con sus labios que se complementan el uno al otro, comenzamos una danza lenta y gentil, torpe e inexperta, siento sus manos tocar las mías y una corriente eléctrica me recorre inmediatamente, sujeto sus caderas sin romper nuestro beso, recuesto su cuerpo en la superficie de la cama mientras me coloco sobre ella sin dejar caer mi peso por completo

-No sabes cuánto te deseo Rey- le susurro cuando me separo de ella por falta de aire, observo sus mejillas sonrojadas y su dificultad para respirar, no dice nada y sonríe de medio lado

-Yo… yo también –responde con algo de timidez

Asalto sus labios una vez más esta vez con más fiereza, mientras mis manos comienzan a recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo, desde sus brazos finos como la arena, hasta bajar por las curvas que descansan en sus caderas para descender a sus piernas bien torneadas, no puedo evitar dejar escapar uno que otro suspiro entre besos, pronto siento sus manos comenzar a recorrer mi cuerpo y no tarda en hacer que mi virilidad se sienta regocijante, rogando por salir, pero no aun no es tiempo.

-Voy a deshacerme de estas prendas – le informo mientras comienzo a deshacerme rápidamente de los vendajes que cubren sus brazos para seguir con los de su abdomen

-Espera… -dice mientras detiene mi mano cuando finalmente comienzo a retirar las vendas que se encargan de proteger su abdomen y pecho

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con dificultad, mientras siento como mi respiración se dificulta y el calor se expande por todo mi cuerpo

-Yo… yo me quitare las vendas- me pide mientras observo sus mejillas tornarse de un color carmines , su rostro tan inocente, la criatura más bella frente a mí y estoy a punto de corromperla, tomo sus manos y deposito un pequeño beso

-Déjame hacer esto – le pido mientras beso su frente- prometo que voy a ser cuidadoso- le informo, mientras observo su durar

-está bien…- responde finalmente luego de algunos segundos.

Continuo con mi tarea deshaciéndome primero de las vendas que cubren su plano abdomen que queda al descubierto cuando me encargo de mandar por los aires esta, busco el rostro de rey que cubre con sus manos por la vergüenza que causo en ella

-Rey...- la llamo por su nombre mientras intento retirar sus manos –Mírame- le pido mientras la observo como poco a poco me ve

-No...- dice – esto es tan vergonzoso – confiesa mientras se tapa de nuevo el rostro, no puedo evitar dejar escapar una risita por su actuar,

-No tengas vergüenza- le susurró al oído – esta también es mi primera vez – le confieso

-¿De verdad?- pregunta incrédula

-Si...- le respondo mientras acaricio su mejilla –así que no temas nada… para mi eres la mujer más bella de la galaxia- finalizo mientras beso sus labios para después continuar con mi labor

Pronto mando a volar por los aires los vendajes que hasta hace solo unos segundos cubrían el pecho de mi amada.

-Perfecta…- digo en voz alta, mientras mando a volar mi camisa dejando mi torso totalmente expuesto

-No puedo- dice rey mientras busca cubrirse con las sabanas- esto es tan vergonzoso – dice finalmente,

-No tienes por qué sentirte así – le digo intentando calmarle –eres para mí la mujer más hermosa- digo con un tono de voz suave intentando calmarla, me ve y por unos segundos permanece en silencio, sus mejillas vuelven a tornarse de un color carmín más fuerte y su mirada descansa en mi pecho, por un minuto me siento victorioso saber que soy quien está provocando esas sensaciones en ella me hace querer lanzarme sobre ella y poseerla ya mismo.

-Ben…no vayas a ser tan rudo – me recuerda mientras busca mis labios que gustoso estoy de permitirle el contacto con estos, tan delicada, tan frágil y tierno beso, no quiero dejarle ir, poco a poco retiro las sabanas que cubrían sus pechos y rodeo con mis manos su cadera, el contacto de su pecho con el mío aumenta el deseo de estar dentro de ella, de sentirla, de hacerla gritar mi nombre, de estar a su lado como si no hubiera mañana.

-No sabes cuánto te deseo – le digo mientras comienzo a depositar pequeños besos en su cuello para después bajar a sus pechos donde succiono uno de ellos provocando que deje escapar un gemido, observo su rostro y veo como cubre con ambas manos sus boca , no puedo evitar ebozar una sonrisa de victoria y nuevamente me atrevo a succionar sus pechos mientras continuo acariciando cada parte de su cuero desde las curvas que se forman hasta llegar a sus caderas, para seguir con sus piernas bien torneadas, la escucho dejar escapar uno que otro gemido ahogado, me siento victorioso yo estoy provocando todas esas sensaciones en esta mujer

-Ben- me llama con dificultad, su pecho sube y baja , sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabellera regada por la cama, es la imagen perfecta, la beso nuevamente con locura como si no hubiera un mañana, porque para nosotros es así pero decido no pensar en eso en este momento, pronto siento como sus manos recorren mi pecho, bajando poco a poco lentamente provocado en mi miles de sensaciones, que pueden ser equivalentes a la tortura, mi pantalón comienza a sentirse más u más ajustado, sus manos delicadas comienzan a recorrer mi espalda y después terminan en mi cabellera, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, ella me sonríe y yo hago lo mismo.

\- ya no puedo soportarlo más – le confieso mientras beso su cuello, me deshago de las prendas que nos estorban, siento como su cuerpo se estremece cuando siente sobre ella mi virilidad expuesta, abre los ojos y por un instante detecto miedo, sujeto su cadera con una de mis manos mientras con la otra me encargo de sostener mi peso para no aplastarla , pronto comienzo a descender de la cadera hasta la entrada de su intimidad, besos su labios intentando distraerla e introduzco uno de mis dedos en su cavidad, siento como su cuerpo tiembla, sonrió entre nuestros besos y comienzo a meter y sacar mi dedo, hasta que gemidos comienzan a escaparse de la boca de rey, siento sus manos sujetar mi cuerpo seguida de esa bella música, pronto introduzco otro de mis dedos intentando prepararla para lo que sigue hasta que finalmente siento que está lo suficientemente mojada

-Ben...- susurra mi nombre con dificultad, mirándome con esas mejillas sonrojadas, con sus ojos cristalinos llenos de deseo, en este momento no tengo la menor duda de que ambos sentimos lo mismo, comienzo a acomodarme en la entrada de su virilidad y le informo de lo que está a punto de pasar

-Esto puede doler un poco – comienzo a decirle mientras la veo a los ojos – pero puedo parar en cualquier momento que me lo pidas – le digo mientras acaricio su cabello

-Solo trata de ser amable- me dice con dificultad mientras me da un beso fugaz , poco a poco comienzo a introducir mi sexo en el de siento como sus paredes se contraen con cada centímetro que avanzo, está muy estrecha pero finalmente llego a la barrera que comprueba su virginidad, la veo y le digo

\- Te amo Rey- mientras beso sus labios y de una embestida entro en ella, acto seguido deja escapar un gemido de dolor acompañado de unas cuantas lágrimas que rodean sus mejillas, la veo horrorizado

-Está bien- dice ella mientras sujeta mi mejilla – estoy bien – me dice con dificultad intentándome calmar, sujeto su mano y la veo con preocupación

-¿Duele mucho?- pregunto intentando contener mis deseos de moverme en ella

-Estoy bien … porque eres tú – aquellas palabras que deja escapar me hacen sentir una sensación que no puede ser puesta en palabras, después de algunos minutos comienzo a moverme lentamente , entro y salgo de ella hasta que los gemidos que en algún instante fueron de dolor comienzan a ser de placer

-Ben… Ben…- susurra mi nombre mientras se sujeta de mi espalda y comienzo a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas –Más…- me pide mientras enreda sus piernas en mis caderas, el placer de esta con ellas de esa manera no puedo ponerlo en palabras, entro y salgo de ella

-Rey…bien hecho – le susurró al oído mientras continuo con las embestidas que se vuelven más agresivas, pronto la habitación se llena con sus gemidos, me hace sentir tan victorioso, saber que todo eso provoco en la mujer que amo

-Ben… te amo...- dice mientras busca mis labios y continuo con las embestidas, me limito a acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, disfrutar desde los tiernos besos que me regala hasta recorrer con estas manos cada rincón de su cuerpo, sus pechos redondos y rosados, las curvas que se forman hasta llegar a su cintura y la firmeza de sus piernas que se aferran a mis caderas.

-Te amo rey…- digo entre gemidos mientras siento como nuestros cuerpos comienzan a temblar

-Me voy a venir – le informo mientras aumento la velocidad de las embestidas, observo su cuerpo bajo el mío la vista es tan hermosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello alborotado por doquiera y esos sonidos que son música para mis oídos seguido de ese sentimiento de deshago, ambos nos hemos venido, me dejo caer en su pecho por algunos minutos y siento como me rodea con sus brazos - ¿Estás bien?- pregunto inmediatamente mientras dejo que nuestras respiraciones se regularicen

-Si – responde con dificultad, me levanto de la comodidad de su pecho y observo como su rostro sonrojado comienza a volver a la normalidad, aparto uno de sus cabellos que me obstruye la vista y deposito un beso fugas en la comisura de sus labios, saco mi miembro de su interior con cuidado y me tumbo a su lado ofreciéndole mi pecho para su descanso que ella gustosa acepta

-Rey..- le llamo mientras nos tapó con las sabanas

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta mientras le observo cerrar sus ojos

-Gracias por esto…- le susurro mientras comienzo a acariciar su espalda y la envuelvo en mis brazos – gracias por ser mi mujer – finalizo mientras le doy un beso en la frente

-Ben…Te amo- dice mientras me da un beso y se acuesta de nuevo en mi pecho

La veo descansar tranquilamente en mi pecho, su respiración tan tranquila y el sonido de las olas rompiéndose con las rocas de la isla son lo único sonido posible de escuchar, no quiero hacer esto, no quiero dejarla después de lo que hemos hecho hoy, yo he perdido la perspectiva, había tomado una decisión por su bien y ahora… soy tan egoísta como para cumplirla.

Simplemente no quiero dejarte ir Rey.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y cierro mis ojos mientras acero su cuerpo más al mío y me limito a disfrutar de aquello, no puedo imaginarme la vida con nadie más que ella, yo había tomado una decisión cuando pise el suelo de esta isla , pero creo que ahora… quizá haya un pequeño cambio de planes.

 **DIEZ AÑOS DESPUÉS**

-Han, Ben ya es hora de comer – grita Rey mientras observo como el pequeño han atraviesa corriendo el pequeño invernadero

-ya voy mama- grita

-Ben… tu también ven aquí – me llama mi esposa, dejo escapar una sonrisa mientras dejo descansar en el suelo las nuevas plantas que mi madre a traído en su visita.

-Ya voy -


End file.
